Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) tape and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background Art
Many technologies have been introduced for semiconductor packages. Among them, a Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) technology has been receiving attention as a chip mounting method using an Inner Lead Bonding (ILB) technology. The TAB technology is a technology for continuously processing a package assembling process in a reel to reel manner. Typically, a package manufactured using the TAB technology is referred as a TAB package.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a TAB tape for a typical TAB package.
As shown, the TAB tape includes a metal plating layer S exposed at a region S where sprocket holes 29 formed thereon. Such a metal plating layer is essentially formed of a Cu layer or a Cu+Sn layer by carrying out a metal plating process on an insulating film during a process of forming a circuit pattern. After forming the circuit pattern, a Cu metal layer is formed around the sprocket holes, thereby exposing the metal layer.
As described above, the TAB tape of the typical TAB package includes a conductive metal layer such as a Cu layer or a Cu+Sn layer on one side of a base film. Accordingly, a scratch is essentially formed on the surface of the Cu layer or the Cu+Sn layer when driving a display device. Such a scratch causes defect due to generation or spreading of foreign substance. Particularly, a Cu chunk flows out when a penal and a driving IC are assembled. It may cause decreasing predictability of a panel manufacturing process and reliability thereof due to such increment of defects.